Zenys y Flechas
by LughOnG
Summary: El caminar por ese pasillo, la llegada, la palabra... Tantos recuerdos y aventuras, tantas batallas y peligros que merecen ser contados y el sentimiento por esa persona es el motor. Un Merchant, una Archer y su viaje narrado de una variada perspectiva.
1. Ferstre Cap: Primera Vez…

* * *

**--**

**O- ****Zenys**** y Flechas -O**

**--**

**Ferstre Capter – Primera Vez…**

Siempre le pareció que el piano era muy tétrico para un lugar así, bueno, eso iba a ser solucionado en unos instantes…

El nerviosismo corría por su garganta, no sentía tanta presión desde que derrotó a Maya en Ant Hell, dejo de lado los recuerdos y se centró en lo bien que se veía con su nuevo traje, lo triste es que lo había tenido que comprar, ningún monstruo en el mundo lo dropeaba… Hubiera recorrido Arunafeltz States, La República de Schwarzwald y todo Rune Midgarts si hubiese podido, pero no, un traje comprado… bueno, por lo menos pudo pedirlo en un color especial…

Amarillo claro, bueno, en ese momento pensó en que había divagado demasiado, era momento de entrar…

Al escuchar la gran puerta abrirse se estremeció, había combatido a millares de bestias, había recorrido una infinidad de lugares, luchado con personas imponentes y poderosas… pero el simple chirrido de la puerta la dejo helada…

Su traje era simplemente hermoso, luego de haber encontrado a una persona lo suficientemente experta para teñirlo de añil, lo único que le quedaba era ponérselo, y así estaba en ese momento…

Se volteó para ver lo que tanto tiempo soñó, y ahí estaba caminando con esa mirada segura y ese paso altivo, con su traje…

Mientras caminaba, recordó algo…

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando llegáramos a este momento iba a entrar gritando? –dijo a toda voz mientras avanzaba- Pues está cumplido.

-Si, y yo te dije que te iba a responder gritando también –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Que más daba, el lugar estaba vacío… solo ellos dos y la persona necesaria…

El tiempo le parecía ralentizado, como si caminar ese pasillo entre las filas y filas de bancas fuera infinito, recordó la primera vez…

* * *

Lugh avanzaba cuidadosamente por las afueras de Alberta, en la Merchant Guild le recomendaron que usara el servicio de Kafras para llegar más rápidamente a Morroc, donde debía entregar el paquete para ser aceptado como Merchant oficial…

-Pero si solo son 1200 zenys, señor Lugh –decía con tranquilidad el Merchant de la Guild encargado de darle el paquete.

-Si, claro, 1200z por el warp, si ya me sacaron 1000z por inscribirme a la Guild, no me queda casi nada y voy a usar un cabrón warp.

-Bueno, siempre puede ir a pie, la gran parte de los monstruos no son nada… solo tengo cuidado de los Wolf, persiguen a los viajeros a penas los ven –dijo resignado el Merchant-

-Si, se… -se calmó Lugh- Bueno, no puede ser tan malo como dices…

-No, no es malo, solo que siendo Novice es un poco complejo enfrentarse a uno, ni imaginar si le atacan más.

-Bueno, bueno… -dijo Lugh desganado- ¿Me repites el nombre del destinatario?

-Por supuesto, es el señor Java Dullihan, el Fabricante de Tintes, ubicado al noreste de la cuidad pero te recomiendo que hables con uno de sus estudiantes, es un hombre un tanto… arisco.

-OK, entendido, llevar paquete, entregar al estudiante, volver acá y soy Merchant…

Ahora ya se había alejado mucho de Alberta, armado con su Novice Main Gauche, esperaba no tener que utilizarlo…

O--O

Aki ya tenía un tiempo de ser Novice, era hora de seguir sus propios pasos, algo que conectara su pasión por la naturaleza, sus ansias de aventuras y su arma favorita… Ser Archer.

Estaba saliendo por el norte de Payon, donde se ubicaba la Archer Village, siempre le pareció hermoso ese lugar, y en su infancia le parecía tan lejano que estaría allí, lista para avanzar.

Pero ya no más fantasías…

Luego de entrar al recinto de la Archer Guild, su misión fue clara, recolectar distintos tipos de Trunks exterminando Willows, además, le fabricarían un arco a partir de ellos…

Recolectar los objetos fue fácil, pero… la curiosidad la mataba, quería recorrer más al interior del bosque, había aprendido un poco acerca de los alrededores pero nunca había ido por esos lugares, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para explorar un poco más allá…

-Hm… me habían dicho algo con respecto a unos Wolf… o algo así –murmuro mientras recogía el último tronco, pero será… -concluyó alegremente mientras se adentraba en los bosques.

O--O

-¡¡POR LA MIERDA!! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Lugh- ¡Déjenme perros de mierda!

Un trío de Wolf perseguía al Novice con esmero, el tenía la resistencia para enfrentarse a dos y quedar mal herido, pero tres definidamente lo dejarían mas que muerto.

-¡No me sirvió de nada caminar con cuidado, si estos tipos se esconden en los arbustos! –se gritaba mientras seguía corriendo.

-Hm… por aquí hay cosas bastante interesantes, unas pequeñas ruinas, Spores por doquier, algunos Wolf que con un poco de cuidado se pueden esquivar… -se decía en voz alta para sentir el bosque.

-¡CUIDADO! –grito Lugh al divisar una Novice caminando de lo más relajada.

Lugh y sus perseguidores pasaron como balas por el lado de Aki, ella se demoró unos segundos en reaccionar…

-¡Oye! ¡Quieres ayuda! –grito la Novice mientras alcanzaba a toda velocidad al perseguido.

-Si, claro ¿Y que podrías hacer tu para ayudarme? –dijo él altanero.

-Bueno, si quieres me largo, y tu te las arreglas…

-OK, OK, entendí…

La persecución continuaba, Lugh vio que se acercaba a un pilar derribado de las pequeñas ruinas que ahí yacen… tuvo una idea…

-¡Ey tu! –grito Lugh a la ayudante improvista- cuando estos se detengan atacas, yo te seguiré de inmediato.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Solo hazme caso!

Lugh apresuró más el paso, iba de frente al pilar derribado, demasiado alto para que lo pudiera saltar…

-¡Vas a chocar! –grito sorprendida Aki.

-¿Eso crees?

Los Wolf estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, pero él llego al borde del pilar, dio un salto y se apoyo un segundo sobre la inclinada superficie, tomó impulso y salto nuevamente, por sobre la cabeza de un Wolf, acertó un golpe fortísimo justo en la nuca, las otras criaturas se detuvieron medio desorientadas y el golpeado se levanto ladrando furioso.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso era! –dijo Aki al detenerse también.

-¡ATACA!

Los Wolf se lanzaron sobre los Novices, uno ataco a Aki con la garra, ella se movió rápidamente al costado y desenfundó su Novice Main Gauche y propinó varios golpes en el lomo del animal, el Wolf cayo y se paró con rapidez…

-¿De que sirve que golpees tan bien si no haces daño? –objeto Lugh mientras bloqueaba una garra con su daga.

-¡¡Pero si yo no he entrenado para combate cuerpo a cuerpo!! ¡¡Yo seré Archer!! –reclamó ella mientras esquivaba nuevamente a la bestia.

-Me caen mal los Archers –aclaró Lugh mientras golpeaba con fuerza en el lomo de un Wolf- ¡AHHG!

Lugh recibía varios mordiscos en los brazos, lo que le recordó que luchaban con tres oponentes…

-Por lo menos me muevo más rápido que tú –acotaba la Novice derribando por fin a su atacante.

-¡YA ME CANSE! –el enfurecido Novice se levanto e incrustó con fuerza su arma en la cabeza del Wolf, el cual cayó –Tu sigues bestia de mierda…

El último Wolf cargó sobre Lugh, Aki se adelanto y lo golpeo varias veces el costado del animal, la bestia se volteo y en la distracción Lugh avanzo propinando los últimos golpes… La batalla había terminado…

-¡UF! Eso estuvo muy cerca… -dijo Lugh tirándose al piso para recoger posibles objetos.

- Lo que me pregunto yo es que hacías tu merodeando por aquí –dijo Aki mientras recibía unas Wolf Claws y Animal Skins.

-Yo me quedo con las cosas que se comen… Hm.. ¡Carne! –dijo ignorando a la niña- Hm… ¡Monster Food!

-¡Yuick! ¿Te comes eso? –dijo con un poco de repugnancia.

-OK, gracias por la ayuda, disculpa si no te di algo para comer, pero a ti te servirán mas esas Wolf Claw, cuando aprendas a fabricar flechas.

-Pero… por lo menos dime que hacías aquí.

-Bueno, bueno, estaba de camino a Morroc para entregar un paquete, me convertiré en Merchant.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no pediste warp a una Kafra? –preguntó muy extrañada.

-Y otra más que le da con eso… -dijo Lugh tomándose la cabeza- bueno, creo que con eso estaremos bien, yo debo seguir al oeste, me espera un gran camino que caminar…

-¡PERO ESTAS LOCO! –gritó sorprendida- Si ya lo que hay en este sector te da problemas, imagínate más allá… Con lo poco que sé acerca estos sectores, te puedo decir que por ahí merodean monstruos más fuertes aun… como el Edga.

-Hm… si lo pones de esa manera… -dijo él sentándose a pensar.

El bosque se imponía sobre ellos, Aki tomó un poco más de atención a la cara del futuro Merchant impulsivo, ojos castaños, mirada segura, lentes pequeños que no calzaban mucho con su actitud, y una corto, un tanto desornado y crespo pelo castaño oscuro.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? –preguntó Lugh levantando una ceja.

-¡AH! ¡No, nada! –y volteó la vista para otro lado, mientras caminaba un poco.

Lugh centró su mirada en la Novice que lo había ayudado, corta estatura, muy flexible por lo que pudo ver, cara alegre, quizás un tanto despistada, ojos castaños y una larga, muy larga cabellera que llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, pensó que debe ser muy poco practica al momento de luchar…

-Oye, ¿y si me acompañas a Payon? –debo ir a entregar estos troncos para finalizar mi prueba para ser Archer, luego podemos cazar monstruos para vender algunas cosas, juntas zeny para los warp y vas a Morroc y de ahí a Alberta.

-Interesante, así nos cubrimos las espaldas de camino de vuelta, y mientras estemos cazando igual…

-Correcto… -agregó Aki alegre.

-Con esa idea me arruinas todo el plan que tenía…

-Hm… -reaccionó un poco desconcertada.

-¡Me agrada! Es mejor que lo que pensé, lo que también significa que ese maldito Merchant no sabe nada sobre los alrededores –completó Lugh- Muy bien señorita futura Archer, en camino a Payon, hace tiempo que no la visito.

-OK, pero déjame decirte mi nombre, no quiero que me llames señorita futura Archer todo el tiempo.

-¿Y como te llamas?

-Aki Sakuma, ¿y tu futuro Merchant?

-Lugh… Lugh Sparklet.

O--O

De vuelta en Payon, Lugh vendió algunas cosas y se encaminó para la Archer Village, caminando atrás de una animada Aki, que contaba Trunks una y otra vez.

-Me siguen sin agradar los Archers –murmuró desganado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Aki girando sobre su talones caminando hacia atrás- Acaso tuviste alguna experiencia traumática con un Archer.

-No, es solo que…

-¡Ya sé! Te violó una Archer ¿Cierto? –interrumpió con fuerza la niña.

Silencio… la cara de Lugh era asombro y la de Aki de "creo que ese comentario no iba ahí"

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –explotó Lugh en carcajadas- ¡Tienes buen sentido del humor!

Aki se rió igual, no pensaba que reaccionara tan bien.

Ya en la Archer Guild y luego de comprobar los objetos, Aki fue declarada oficialmente una Archer, se le entregaron su indumentaria reglamentaria y fue rápidamente a los vestidores a cambiarse…

-Y tu joven Novice, ¿vienes para convertirte en un Archer también?

-Digamos que prefiero una buena hacha y un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que sus flechas y arcos –respondió Lugh con un tono peligrosamente sarcástico.

El encargado no habló más…

Aki salió de los vestidores con su nuevo atuendo, una Archer.

-¡Genial! –exclamó alegré- Por fin… por fin soy una Archer

-Hm… aunque no me agraden los Archers, debo decir que te ves bien.

Silencio… la cara de Lugh era de… bueno, nada y la de Aki de "estoy un poco, solo un poco sorprendida"

-¡Gracias! –respondió ella.

Lugh no mentía, de la simplista ropa de Novice la ropa de Archer tenía mucho estilo, además de pragmatismo: una falda pequeña de material resistente, encima iba el ropaje de color morado que comenzaba por abajo con unas tiras de tela colgando sobre la falda terminadas en anillos grandes y terminada cubriendo toda la parte superior del cuerpo, pequeñas protecciones metálicas se ubicaban en los codos, hombro izquierdo, cintura y sobre el busto, unos guantes de cuero finalizaban el traje.

-Si, muy bien… -murmuró para sí.

-Ahora te ayudaré a cazar un rato, pequeño Novice –agregó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-JA, JA. Parece que no tenías tan buen sentido del humor después de todo.

Luego de comprar flechas para el nuevo arco de Aki y Red Potions para Lugh. Se encaminaron nuevamente al Payon Forest.

O--O

-De tanto matar Spores y Willows me estoy mareando, Aki, creo que ya tengo suficiente para costear dos warps.

-Hm… si tienes razón, volvamos a Payon –dijo Aki poniéndose a caminar.

-Por cierto, ¿tu estas sola cazando?

-Si, me costó convencer a mi familia que quería ir sola para despegarme un poco de la burbuja, ¿y tú?

-Bueno, yo deje a mi familia hace tiempo, vivía solo en Alberta, trabajando en el puerto como ayudante.

-Vaya…

-Bueno ¡Entonces te invito a que viajemos juntos! –dijo con grandeza Lugh.

-Pero una Party de una Archer y un Merchant es muy poco común… -dijo Aki un poco dubitativa.

-Lo se ¿y?

-Tendremos algunas dificultades, aunque quizás algunas ventajas inesperadas también…

-Lo se ¿y?

-Lo que implicaría aventuras en una manera distinta…

-Lo se ¿y?

-¡GENIAL!

-Je, je

* * *

Desde esa primera vez que te vi, te seré sincero, no sentí nada especial, no se me sobresaltó el corazón, no te aprecié con otros ojos, pero ahora, tanto tiempo después, puedo ver lo tonto que fui.

Pero todo aquello tiene más sentido ahora, quiero estar contigo, no importando tu Job, tus maneras, o tu forma de avanzar, de por si tus maneras de afrontar algo son muy distintas, pero importa el camino, que en este caso es el mismo, y quiero que siga siendo el mismo…

Aki, he esperado este día… lo logramos… y quiero continuar viviendo cosas a tu lado, ya sea en Amatsu Dungeon, recorriendo Nifelheim por puro placer de hacerlo, disfrutando de unos ricos jugos en las calles de Payon o pasando momentos peligrosos en Geffen Dungeon.

Quiero estar junto a TI. Te Amo…

Lugh continuó caminando, pensando en muchas cosas más, muchos recuerdos, pero ya tendría tiempo después…

No todo estaba recordado, no todo estaba visto, y una nueva vida los esperaba.

**Fin del Ferstre Capter**


	2. Saigond Cap: Segundo Arco, Primera Hacha

**--**

**O- ****Zenys**** y Flechas -O**

**--**

**Saigond Capter – Segundo Arco, Primera Hacha**

Se dio cuanta que el piano se había detenido… no sabía hace cuanto rato, el tiempo se encontraba detenido para ella, verlo entrando por la puerta, con esos pasos largos, y gritando lo que una vez le había prometido de verdad que la devolvieron a la realidad, bueno, en sí la atraparon en otra burbuja.

No se podía todavía tragar que se encontraba en ese lugar… Pero algo si sabía, todo sería aún mejor desde ahora.

Por un segundo desvió la vista del que venía caminando, y la centró a los pies del altar, donde descansaba su Gakkung Bow, tantos recuerdos le traía ese arco…

-¡Ey! –escuchó un grito- ¡Despabila! –gritaba el del traje amarillo claro mientras continuaba avanzando.

Posó su la punta de sus dedos en el arco, sintió como los recuerdos la invadían…

¿Por qué todo se veía tan lento?

* * *

El sonido de las grúas a lo lejos la despertó, venir de un lugar tan calmado como Amatsu no le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño en una ciudad tan ajetreada como Alberta, se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Al sentir el agua cayendo por su larga cabellera se preguntó como había terminado en esa situación, yendo de aventura con un Merchant hablador y un tanto grosero en su labia, pero terminantemente gracioso.

Mientras se secaba y se vestía, dio un vistazo a su arco… un simple Bow que gracias a su esfuerzo le habían fabricado, pero en cierto sentido creyó que pronto necesitaría uno mejor…

Ya dejando de lado las divagaciones se termino de vestir, se colgó su arco al hombro, revisó sus cosas y salió de la habitación del hotel donde se encontraba, camino a la puerta de al lado y se dispuso a golpear…

-Hm… a mi no me gustaría que me despertasen así –susurró Aki para autoconvencerse.

En si era verdad, ella era una aficionada de dormir todo lo que pudiera, la almohada, en Amatsu, era una de sus más preciadas posesiones y si tenía la oportunidad de dormir hasta tarde, mejor aun, claro, si es que no había un montón de ruido afuera…

-…creo que entraré y lo despertaré con cuidado –concluyó abriendo la puerta.

Entro en la estancia y sorprendentemente la encontró excesivamente ordenada, ropa doblada sobre un mueble, algunas pequeñas bolsas de piel sobre la ropa, cierta cantidad de Red Potions en un canasto, una Battle Axe puesta junto al velador y un gran bolso abierto, lo único que no encajaba en el perfecto orden de la habitación eran las sabanas de la cama, se encontraban revueltas, como si alguien hubiera recién salido de forma apresurada…

En ese momento también se preguntó donde estaba Lugh…

-¡TE TENGO! –se escuchó un grito al momento que Aki sentía un brazo rodeándole el cuello y derribándola.

-¡AH! ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! –gritaba Aki con enojo, porque suponía quien estaba haciendo esto.

El forcejeo continuo hasta que el captor se dio cuenta a quien estaba inmovilizando, la cara de Lugh quedo muy cerca de la Archer, mirándola fijamente a los ojos preguntó:

-¿Qué haces dentro de mi habitación? –con un tono que cargaba cada silaba.

Aki se demoró un poso en reaccionar, pudo sentir la agitada respiración de Lugh en su cara, y sin saber porque se puso nerviosa…

-Eh… eh… ¡Te venía a despertar solamente! –dijo por fin reaccionando- ¿¡Es así como tratas a la gente que simplemente viene a despertarte!?

-Hace cerca de una década que ninguna persona me "viene a despertar" señorita Archer, además, que más esperabas que hiciera, ya se han colado a mi habitación antes para robarme, y he reaccionado de la misma manera –dijo con fuerza Lugh- eso se llama "ser precavido".

-¡Más bien diría paranoico! –acotó Aki intentando sin éxito soltarse.

-Muy bien, muy bien –dijo Lugh con desgano soltando a su presa- discúlpame, es que escuche unos pasos que se detuvieron en la puerta y que luego la perilla se movía, tiempo al cual yo ya estaba detrás de la puerta listo para atacar… je, je.

-Si, pero podrías haber llamado para ver quien era o algo así… -dijo Aki sobándose el cuello.

-Y tú podrías haber golpeado la puerta en primer lugar –respondió él sonriente.

-Es que pensé que… -se detuvo y puso una sonrisa inocente- …quizás no te gustaría que te despertaran así y…

-Ok, ok, ahora deja cambiarme de ropa –interrumpió Lugh- no quiero salir al mundo en pijama.

-Ok… disculpa…

Unos segundos pasaron donde Lugh cruzó los brazos y golpeo el suelo repetidas veces con su pie, esperando impaciente, Aki estaba como por las nubes…

-¿¡Vas a salir o que!? –grito Lugh levantando los brazos, pero no en un tono violento.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Verdad, es que tengo sueñito todavía.

-Eres bastante despistada… -dijo con un suspiro- a menos que no te importe que me saque la ropa en frente tuyo.

Lugh comenzó a sacarse la parte superior de su pijama amarillo…

-¡No, no! ¡Salgo al tiro! –grito Aki mientras corría fuera de la habitación- Uff… que manera más agitada de empezar el día.

O--O

Ya luego de haberse cambiado y de bajar a comer algo, Aki miró nuevamente las ropas de Merchant de su compañero de equipo: resistentes zapatos doblados en la parte superior, medias largas de las cuales solo se veía un pequeña porción ya que encima se encontraban unos pantalones largos, un tanto abultados en la parte inferior, de color café opaco, en el cinto llevaba colgando pequeñas bolsas y en la parte superior una camiseta de manga larga, de color crema, gruesa y con unos pequeños símbolos grabados en los brazos, para finalizar todo tenía sobre la camiseta una pequeña chaqueta verde opaco, abierta sin mangas ni botones, y su gran bolso, que colgaba desde la base de su espalda mediante unos arneses que se situaban sobre su torso y la chaqueta.

Se termino de acomodar sus guantes, que terminaban en un gran doblez en la muñeca y se sentó a un lado de la mesa.

-A si que dime… -comenzó la conversación Aki- ¿Qué se siente ser Merchant?

-Nada pues… ahora debo hacerme mi propia historia, eso creo –dijo con determinación el Merchant.

-Vaya, suena bien… -acotó Aki- y ahora ¿A dónde iremos?

-Simple, debemos entrenarnos un poco y yo quiero acostumbrarme a esta hacha que tanto tiempo guardé.

El día anterior había terminado bastante bien, luego de regresar a Payon, se dirigieron a Morroc, mediante el servicio de teletransportación de las Kafras, ya en la ciudad no fue muy difícil ubicar el estudio del señor Dullihan, Lugh entregó el paquete a uno de sus estudiantes y este le entregó un recibo.

Aki convenció a Lugh de que fueran a explorar las afueras de la ciudad, se dirigieron a la parte sur de la ciudad y vieron la magnificencia del desierto de Sograt, cazaron algunos Drops y Pickys, y luego volvieron a Payon, para finalmente ir a Alberta.

Ya en Alberta, Lugh fue oficialmente declarado Merchant, se le hizo entrega del traje…

-Felicidades… ahora eres un Merchant de la… -comenzaba el Merchant de la Guild.

-Si, si, si –interrumpió Lugh con ímpetu- bla, bla, bla, déjame en paz –mientras se retiraba con paso largo del edificio, dejando al Merchant con la boca abierta.

Ya entrada la tarde fueron a buscar habitaciones y terminaron en ese hotel… uno muy bien conocido por Lugh.

-Hm… si, tienes razón, creo que veré si puedo comenzar a utilizar alguna habilidad de arquería más compleja.

-Por mi parte me siento genial por poder al final levantar esta hacha y blandirla fácilmente, antes no podía hacerlo…

-Su comida señorita –dijo la mesera dejando el plato en la mesa al tiempo que se volteaba mirando a Lugh- hasta que conseguiste hacerte Merchant…

-Si Amy, lo logre… y tu decías que no podía, en resumen… -comenzó Lugh como esperando que completara la oración.

-Tenias razón… lo se…

-Música para mis oídos…

-Si y que descortés no presentarme a tu novia te diré.

-¡Ey! –saltó de inmediato Aki- no soy su novia… apenas lo conozco.

-Aja, veo que te convertiste en esos tipos que atraen a las mujeres para el rato.

-Mira Amy, si solo viniste a molestar te diré que mi nueva hacha no ha sido inaugurada todavía…

-Me encanta cuando te pones así.

-Piérdete Amy… -terminó Lugh poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida, Aki reaccionó un poco después, dando las gracias cortésmente y siguiendo al impetuoso Merchant.

Ya afuera Lugh le aclaró a la Archer que esa niña siempre lo molestaba y el nunca supo porqué, solo la ignoraba si se ponía muy molesta…

Aki asentía con cada parte de la historia… y sentía que Lugh dejaba pasar el detalle principal, esa niña estaba interesada en él, aunque no quiso luego ahondar mucho en el tema.

Se terminaron de alistar comprando las últimas pociones y flechas en la tienda y se dirigieron a las afueras de Alberta… para comenzar un largo entrenamiento básico…

O--O

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo… -decía Lugh con confianza mientras veía la gran manada de Wolf se acercaba a él- ¡CRAZY UPROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

El grito se dejo sentir en el bosque, el escandaloso Merchant sintió como la fuerza lo llenaba y empuño con fuerza su Battle Axe, dos flechas casi pegadas, una detrás de otra, le pasaron rozando el hombro y se incrustaron en el lomo de un Wolf que cargaba.

-¡Double Strafing! –grito Aki mientras que un poco de energía se volvía visible unos segundos y otras dos flechas salían disparadas en dirección al mismo Wolf.

-¡Ok! ¡Vamos! –Lugh avanzó con paso lento, y golpeó a la primera bestia que tuvo al alcance, esta cayo un tanto aturdida al suelo mientras que otras tres lanzaban garras y mordiscos al Merchant- ¿No tienen nada mejor que eso?

-Cuidado Lugh, son más que la vez anterior.

-Tú solo haz tu jueguito de lanzar flechas y estaremos más que bien.

El Merchant esquivo a un cuarteto de Wolf y golpeó a dos de ellos con un movimiento circular de su hacha, luego se agacho con rapidez…

-¡Arrow Shower! –mientras una ráfaga de múltiples flechas salía disparada desde Aki hasta impactar de lleno en 5 o 6 Wolf, haciéndolos retroceder un poco- ¡Vamos Lugh no seas tacaño!

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! –Lugh levanto con fuerza su arma y esta se comenzó a llenar de monedas que salían de los bolsillos del Merchant, cuando la mitad de la hoja estaba cubierta con dinero… -¡MAMMONITE! -...la bajo con fuerza sobre los golpeados Wolf.

El golpe se escucho con mucha fuerza, las monedas, luego de impactar junto con el arma, cayeron estruendosamente al piso, desvaneciéndose unos instantes después… Algunas bestias se desplomaron.

-Adoro el sonido del poder del dinero… je, je, je –se dijo con alegría el Merchant viendo caer a tres Wolf.

-Faltan unos cuantos… -comenzó advirtiendo Aki- ¡UGHH!

Un par de bestias se habían escabullido por el lado y ahora Aki estaba recibiendo garras y mordiscos, se intentaba cubrir como podía, pero al haberla derribado poco era lo que podía hacer…

-¡AKI! –el Merchant tomo una fracción de segundo para ver que podía hacer, corrió dejando atrás a los Wolf que atacaba y se lanzó sobre la dupla que atacaban a su compañera- ¡SUELTENLA!

Lugh Impacto de lleno en la cabeza del que tenía más cerca, se escucho un golpe más fuerte de lo normal y la bestia cayó con estruendo al piso, Aki se pudo zafar, y retrocediendo de rodillas ingirió varias Red Potions…

-Vamos señorita Archer ¿qué le pasó? –gritó Lugh mientras derribaba al otro Wolf.

Aki sabía que él le decía "señorita Archer" cuando le quería hacer notar que ella se equivocaba… le molestaba un poco, aunque le parecía gracioso en otras oportunidades…

-Disculpa, disculpa –acotó con una voz lastimera la Archer.

-No te disculpes… dispara –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Quedaban 5 Wolf en total, los cuales cargaron con fuerza hacía el Merchant y la Archer.

Aki empuñó, su arco, sonrió de vuelta a Lugh y arremetió con otra Arrow Shower…

O--O

De camino a Alberta, los dos aventureros conversaban acerca de sus armas…

-Mira Aki, el problema no es que no dispares bien, ya puedes acertar de una buena distancia, y tus impactos parecen ser más fuertes que hace unas semanas, yo creo que tu arco ya no es adecuado para tu nivel…

-Hm… quizás tienes razón…

-No, no es quizás, es que la tengo.

-Bueno, bueno –agrego Aki con una sonrisa- y… gracias por ayudarme hace un rato…

-No sirve que maten a una compañera, porque no puede atacar a los que me atacan –respondió Lugh en medio de risas.

-No sé, creo que este último mes ha sido bastante entretenido y podríamos ya salir de estos sectores… ¿Qué opinas?

-Hm… ¡Si! Buena idea, así podría conversar con Gershuan, ese tipo del puerto que puede enseñarme el Cart Revolution, con esa técnica podré golpear fuerte sin tener que gastar mi preciado dinero…

-Si… mira, en primer lugar debes tener un carrito, el cual todavía no arriendas a una Kafra y segundo, si no gastas tu dinero nunca tendrás cosas mejores… el dinero es para gastarlo.

-Bueno, si, es que preferí entrenarme arrastrando pesos y acostumbrarme a llevar cargas pesadas, porque no quiero andar más lento cuando tenga mi carro y respecto al dinero… bueno…

-Ya, no pienses tanto –dijo Aki relajada- ya llegamos a la ciudad.

-Hm… espérame en el hotel Aki, yo debo ir a hablar con un amigo Merchant y luego te alcanzo.

-Eh… Ok.

Lugh salió disparado apenas pisaron las calles de Alberta, se veía determinado a algo, Aki ya conocía un poco esa mirada, pero se preguntaba que tendría que conversar Lugh con su amigo. Dejo eso de lado y se dirigió al hotel, estaba bastante cansada y tenía que curar las pequeñas heridas que habían quedado de la lucha con los Wolf.

O--O

Ya unas horas después de anochecer, Aki se pregunto donde se encontraba su impetuoso compañero, ella ya se había duchado, pero le dio flojera cambiarse de ropa todavía, andaba rondando por la pieza en la bata de baño del hotel mientras rememoraba todo lo que había pasado durante esas ultimas semanas; el escape milagroso del grupo de Nine Tail, sus primeras incursiones con los Elder Willow, el entretenido aprendizaje del Crazy Uproar y del Change Cart por parte de Lugh, para lo cual necesitaban un Banana Juice que tuvieron que comprar en Prontera, ya que por alguna razón son poco comunes; se demoraron mucho en esa parte…

En si, estaba contenta, estaba disfrutando el mundo, y eso que era solo una pequeña parte, luego pensó en lo que le dijo su compañero acerca de su arco, si, tenía razón, necesitaba uno nuevo y no tenía el dinero para comprarlo, todo se le iba en las flechas (que aún no sabía fabricar) y pociones, además que debía ir a Payon para encontrar un stock seguro, aunque algunos Merchant podrían tener uno que otro arco en las calles de Alberta… Bueno, siempre podía pedir dinero a su familia, pero ellos estaban en Amatsu y no quería tener que depender de ellos, por algo se propuso salir de su casa…

Mientras divagaba todas estas cosas, se dispuso a ponerse su pijama, soltó la cuerda de la bata de baño, en ese instante se oyeron las escaleras siendo pisadas con fuerza y rapidez, la bata se soltó…

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y se golpeó en la pared.

-¡AKI! ¡Después de mucho buscar encontré a mi amigo Merchant y tenía lo que andaba buscando!

La asustada Archer alcanzó a sostener la bata con las manos, por lo menos logró tapar la gran parte de su cuerpo, pero en la parte del busto se formó, por así decirlo, un escote muy pronunciado, que no dejaba ver nada, pero que en sí era provocativo.

-Vaya… -se calmó Lugh- ¿Desde cuando utilizas vestidos de ese tipo? ¿Vas a ser Dancer? –luego de la broma, se dio cuenta…- ¡Ah! Era la bata… bueno, mira, esto es lo que…

-Lugh, eh… –comenzaba a interrumpir avergonzada Archer- ¿Podrías venir luego de que me cambie de ropa?

-¡Pero si así esta bien! –se impuso el Merchant.

Aki recordó una frase de hace ya cerca de un mes atrás…

-Eres bastante impaciente… –dijo con un suspiro- a menos que no te importe que me saque la ropa en frente tuyo –hizo el ademán de tomarse la bata a punto de sacársela.

-No, en realidad no me importa, si quieres hablar desnuda conmigo no me incomoda tu fetichismo.

La Archer quedo con la boca abierta, se limitó a sentarse y acomodarse la bata, Lugh salió un momento de la habitación y volvió con una bolsa de tela grande, y se la pasó a Aki con una sonrisa de seguridad.

Aki abrió la bolsa con incredulidad… pero sus ojos brillaron cuando fue sacando lentamente lo que en ella había.

-Un… un… Gak… ¡UN GAKKUNG BOW! –gritó incrédula mientras miraba el arco que tantas veces había admirado en sus viajes a Payon- ¿Es… para mi?

-No… si es para mi, no ves que me encantan los arcos –dijo con sarcasmo no hiriente el Merchant.

-Muchas gracias –susurró Aki, luego se paró y abrazó a Lugh con fuerza- ¡Muchas gracias!

Lugh pudo sentir el cuerpo de Aki sobre si… no devolvió el abrazo, pero miró el largo pelo de su compañera ahora a un lado de su hombro, espero unos segundo y dijo…

-¿Te das cuenta que no te has puesto la cuerda de la bata y que tienes tus manos ocupadas abrazándome?

-Eso quiere decir… -se dio cuenta de golpe la niña.

-Que solo se sostiene tu bata porque la tienes presionada a mi cuerpo, si eso significa.

Aki movió lentamente sus manos y sostuvo la cuerda la bata mientras retrocedía con una sonrisa inocente, a Lugh le agradaba esa sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar reírse por la situación.

Luego de que Lugh se retirara y ella se vistiera, Aki analizo su nuevo arco con cuidado, se dio cuenta que poseía dos espacios pequeños para colocar Cards y que las terminaciones de la madera y de la cuerda estaban reforzadas en metal…

-Vaya… este Gakkung Bow tiene dos Slots y esta, como mínimo, mejorado a +2 –se dijo esto mientras pensaba donde lo había comprado Lugh, esos arcos no se vendían, solo lo poseían monstruos, ya que los sin Slot eran los del stock de Payon- ¿Cuánto le habrá salido?

Sin ninguna razón aparente, la Archer sonrió y abrazó el Gakkung Bow mientras decía:

-Me pregunto si…

* * *

No puedo creer que te hayas acordado de todo eso… viniste con tu hacha y yo traje mi arco, ese arco que tu me diste hace tanto tiempo y se que lo puedes ver y veo tu sonrisa ensancharse…

Cuando recuerdo el pasado, me encanta saber que tú estabas ahí, ya sea para gritar una palabra de aliento o hacerme reír una y otra vez.

Y se que no se me bien el hablar lo que siento, pero te lo puedo demostrar.

Nunca me he olvidado… de mi segundo arco y tu primera hacha…

El pasillo exquisitamente infinito les daba cada vez más razones para querer concretar el momento… solo era cosa de terminar de caminar…

**Fin del Saigond Capter**


End file.
